The present invention generally relates to displaying of physiological data on patient monitors. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus of correcting for phase error induced by down sampling of physiological data.
Patient physiological data, such as ECG data, is commonly displayed on patient monitors as a waveform suitable for review by medical care personnel. In order for medical care personnel to correctly assess the clinical import of the displayed information, it is highly desirable that the waveforms accurately reflect the measured physiological data regardless of the monitor type, pixel resolution, the size of the window in which the waveforms or other data are displayed or the speed at which the data is sampled. Generally, this has required some specific scale factor to be employed for each monitor type, pixel resolution capacity or display window size being employed.